


Deep Kick

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: 15 - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Deep Kick

Deep Kick

## Deep Kick

brothersbloodcomradespartnerfamilycuzz

 

Footage: [15 (2003)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/15_\(film\))

Audio: [Deep Kick](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Hot_Minute) by Red Hot Chili Peppers 

Duration: 00:05:54

Published: 2007-10-04

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/178008.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Deep_Kick-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> It started when we were  
>  little kids free spirits but  
>  already tormented by our own hands  
>  given to us by our parents we got together  
>  and wrote on desks and slept in laundry  
>  rooms near snowy mountains & slipped through  
>  whatever cracks we can find minds altered  
>  we didn't falter in portraying hysterical  
>  and tragic characters in a smog filled  
>  universe we loved the dirty city and the  
>  journeys away from it we had not yet been  
>  or seen our friends selves chase tails round  
>  and round in downward spiral leaving trail  
>  of irretrievable vital life juice behind still  
>  the brothersbloodcomradespartnerfamilycuzz  
>  was impenetrable  
>  and we lived inside it laughing with no clothes  
>  and everything experimental 'till death was  
>  upon us in our face mortality and  
>  lots of things seemed futile then but  
>  love and music can save us and did while  
>  the giant grey monster grew more poisoned  
>  and volatile around us jaws clamping down  
>  and spewing ugly shit around nothing  
>  is the same so we keep moving  
>  we keep moving
> 
> Went off and got some hair cuts  
>  Lookin' wild & got all drugged up  
>  Hopped a train into the night  
>  Got a ride with a transvestite  
>  Two boys in San Francisco  
>  Two boys in San Francisco  
>  Blasted off in a BART bathroom  
>  Those coppers woke us up  
>  Motherfuckers woke us up
> 
> Two young brothers on a hover craft  
>  Telepathics love and belly laughs
> 
> We went to Fairfax High School  
>  Jumped off buildings into their pools  
>  We'd sit down and grease at Canters  
>  Run like hell they can't catch us  
>  Two boys in London, England  
>  Two boys in London, England  
>  Climbing out of hostel windows  
>  Wearing gear so out but in though  
>  Come on kid and do the no no
> 
> Two young brothers on a hover craft  
>  Telepathics, love and belly laughs
> 
> I remember 10 years ago  
>  In Hollywood we did some good  
>  and we did some real bad stuff  
>  but the Butthole Surfers  
>  said it's better to regret  
>  Something you did  
>  than something you didn't do  
>  yeah, we were young and we  
>  were looking for the deep kick...  
>  Seen 'em come seen 'em go
> 
> (and I feel like getting close to you)


End file.
